A Second Chance
by writeinspiredraw
Summary: Set in series 5. Lindsay' gone to prison, but Rachel can't abandon her. Awful summary, I know. Mother/daughter relationship for Rachel and Lindsay. Eventual Reddie, because I love that pairing. Rated T for language and themes that were present on the show (basically what happened in Rachel's past and what happened to Lindsay).
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): So, I was watching series 5 of Waterloo Road, and the Lindsay storyline. I know that later in the programme, Lindsay gets out but doesn't go back to school or home because she can't face it. But, I couldn't see Rachel giving up on her or breaking the promise that Lindsay could go back whenever. So, this is where this story comes in. Lindsay has only just gone to the youth offenders' place, and I can't see Rachel abandoning her. I also love Reddie, and hated it when Rachel's sister showed up at the end, and Eddie left. So, this will be eventual Reddie too, I hope. This is my first Waterloo Road fanfic, so please, tell me what you think.**

 **I do not own Waterloo Road or any of the characters. I just manipulate them to fit my own storylines. They belong to Kudos and whoever else owns them. Trust me, Eddie would not have left if I owned it.**

 **A Second Chance**

 **Chapter 1**

When Lindsay James had been sent to prison, the first emotion that had run through her mind was relief. Relief that she no longer had to lie about everything, relief that her father couldn't hurt anyone anymore and relief that her little sister Emily would have her mother home to look after her. Lindsay had been put into a cell by herself, as she was one of the more violent offenders in there, or so she'd been told. Her solicitor had informed her that it would likely only be for a few months at most, until the jury agreed that Lindsay had acted in self-defence. Oddly enough, Lindsay didn't care. She just didn't have the energy. Each morning she got up, ate breakfast, read for a while, ate lunch, went to the television room for an hour, exercised for an hour, read some more, ate dinner, read even more, and went to sleep. It was monotonous, but also soothing.

Two weeks after being sent to the youth offender prison, Lindsay was disturbed from her reading by one of her more sympathetic guards.

"James, you have a visitor." The guard told her kindly, keys in hand. Lindsay frowned as she set the book down, _Of Mice and Men_ , which she had already started reading in class before the trial.

"Who is it? I don't get visitors." Lindsay responded slowly even as she stood up. She'd had no visitors whatsoever, including from her mother or sister. Her mother hadn't even sent a letter in, which had hurt the sixteen year old, but hadn't come as much of a surprise.

"I don't know, but she was insistent on being able to see you. Auburn-ish hair, kind expression, long skirt?" The guard answered for her as she unlocked the cell and placed cuffs on Lindsay's hands, something that Lindsay had heard happened from other inmates when they went to their visitors. The cuffs only came off if the visitor asked for it, or the guards decided there wasn't a risk of escape or contraband exchanging hands.

Lindsay frowned at the description as the guard led her down the corridor to a small visitors' room, slightly more private than the large one. She'd only ever known one person that really matched that description, but after the trial and all Lindsay had confessed, she'd doubted that the woman ever wanted to see her again.

The guard stopped outside the room and unlocked it. "Just tell me if you want to leave." She murmured reassuringly as she led Lindsay into the room. Lindsay stopped before the table in shock, for sat in front of her was none other than Rachel Mason, who was smiling slightly at her.

"Miss." Lindsay breathed as she practically fell into the seat opposite her headmistress. Rachel's smile widened slightly as she gestured for the guard to remove the cuffs, which the guard did with a similar smile. With her hands free, Lindsay ran them nervously through her hair. "What're you doing here?" She asked in shock, praying that the teacher wouldn't find offence in her words.

Rachel shrugged. "Oh, I wanted a walk and thought this might be a good place." She teased before sobering slightly. "I came to see you, Lindsay, and how you're holding up."

"Uh, thanks, miss." Lindsay blushed. "You don't have to, you know."

"I know." Rachel assured her. "I wanted to. Prison's a little… different, huh?"

"Just a bit." Lindsay's mouth turned up a little. "How's Em?" She asked worriedly.

"Emily's fine. She's more worried about you than anything else." Rachel told her, placing one hand over Lindsay's gently. "She thinks it's her fault, that if she'd done something differently, then you wouldn't be in here."

"That's crap. Em's blameless in all of this."

"So are you, Lindsay."

"I killed my dad."

"In self-defence."

"I'm a murderer."

"No, you're not. You did what you had to."

Lindsay sighed. She wanted to believe Rachel so badly. "How's my mum?" She asked in a tiny voice, not sure that she wanted to know the answer. Rachel's jaw clenched a little, but she made no other outward sign of her feelings.

"Your mother is… well." Rachel managed before sighing. "Look, Lindsay, do you want the truth?" Lindsay nodded immediately. "Well, love, your mum's a little, well, she's in denial." Rachel concluded in a rush. "She tries to deny you're in prison, that you even exist half the time, and the other half is spent in guilt over how she didn't protect you."

"She's being good to Em though?" Lindsay checked.

"Of course. I'd never let anything happen to Emily whilst her big sister can no longer protect her from the world."

"Promise me, miss?" Lindsay pleaded, uncaring of how it made her look. It was for her sister, after all.

"Yes, Lindsay, I promise I will look after your little sister for you." Rachel swore.

"James, it's time for you to go back to your cell." The guard told her. Lindsay nodded and stood, a grateful tear sliding down her face. Rachel reached into her bag and pulled out two books and a pencil. One was a paperback of _Pride and Prejudice_ , whilst the other was a jumbo book of Sudoku.

"I figured you may need something to pass the time." Rachel told her as she handed them over to the shocked teenager, who darted around the table and engulfed the teacher in a warm hug.

"Thank you miss, for everything." Lindsay whispered as Rachel hugged her back.

"Anytime, Lindsay. I'll be here next week, I promise."

 **To Be Continued…?**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Here is the second chapter! I don't own Waterloo Road.**

 **A Second Chance**

 **Chapter 2**

After that first visit, Lindsay had a visit every week from Rachel, who always brought her news of her sister and her friends, including how Lindsay's best friend, Ros McCain, was going out with Rachel's nephew, Philip Ryan, and that Max Tyler had been booted out of the school. Lindsay was glad about that, as the man had never failed to give her the creeps, and she hadn't wanted him near her sister, just in case.

Every time Rachel visited Lindsay, the sixteen year old always got something new that the guards had allowed the older woman to gift to her. In her cell, Lindsay now had five paperback books of her own, a half finished Sudoku book, a half finished crossword book, a new hair brush, a patchwork blanket and a small teddy bear that Rachel had passed on from Emily.

As she walked into the now familiar room, Lindsay's face automatically creased into a warm smile. Prison was not Lindsay's idea of fun one bit, but she always looked forwards to Rachel's visits, mainly as they were the only things getting Lindsay through week after week of her solicitor telling her that it wouldn't be that much longer.

"Hey, Rachel." Lindsay greeted. After the third visit, Rachel had told Lindsay to use her first name, as Lindsay wasn't technically her pupil at that moment and she didn't mind.

"Hi, Lindsay, how are you?" Rachel asked with a smile. It was the Christmas holidays now, and Lindsay didn't think she'd make Christmas that year, and most likely spend it in her cell instead. Rachel's hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and she wore a plain white t-shirt with a pair of faded denim jeans and trainers, no makeup on her face.

"Tired." Lindsay admitted. At first, it had been hard for the sixteen year old to open up, but she'd slowly trusted Rachel with more and more of herself, pleased when the older woman never gave the impression that she was too much to handle.

"Anything else?"

"Not really." Lindsay shrugged. "My solicitor keeps telling me to be hopeful, but she's said that every time I've spoken to her."

"It's started sounding false." Rachel replied knowingly. Lindsay nodded.

"What're your Christmas plans?" Lindsay asked curiously. Rachel sighed and theatrically rolled her eyes, making Lindsay laugh.

"My sister insisted on a family Christmas with Philip and his baby sister Georgia, plus Georgia's dad. My life is going to be so over."

"Why's that? You love Philip."

"Georgia's dad is my ex." Rachel admitted with a blush. "Eddie used to be my deputy, before Mr Mead, and he was… wonderful." She told the teenager with a wistful expression. "He helped me when everyone found out about my past, and then the school exploded."

"No way." Lindsay replied with a laugh. They'd gotten close enough that Rachel had told Lindsay about her past as a prostitute, and that the entire school had found out at a spelling bee, but Rachel hadn't spoken much about the events following that moment.

"Yeah, way." Rachel mimicked teasingly. "I got burnt here." She placed a hand on her chest where she still had some faint scarring, though nothing as bad as when she first woken up in the hospital. "Uh, Eddie wanted to go out with me straight away, but I rejected him and he moved onto my sister." Rachel flushed again. "She turned out to be a bigamist."

"Wow, your family doesn't do anything by halves." Lindsay whistled in wonder before leaning forward eagerly. "What happened next?"

"She made him choose; me or her."

"Tell me he chose you!"

"Yeah he did, and we were happy. Our real first date was when Philip had his sixteenth birthday party, at _my_ house." Rachel laughed. "I don't think there're many schools where the kids can say they've had a party at the head's house."

"So, what happened? Did your sister come back?"

"Yeah, she did, pregnant no less." Rachel sighed. "I knew Eddie had to do the right thing by the baby, and I couldn't be Eddie's girlfriend, Philip's aunt, Melissa's sister, and both the baby's aunt and stepmother. That's just weird."

"True. But you were just scared. Please tell me Eddie didn't just accept that."

"He did, and he resigned. Said it was too hard to see me every day."

"Is that all?"

"Then I had to go and throw myself in front of a bulldozer." Rachel rolled her eyes. "There wasn't really the time."

"And now your sister wants to play Happy Families with you? Wow. What a cow. Uh, no offense Rachel."

"None taken, Lindsay. Oh," Rachel reached into her bag with a wide smile. "Em asked me to give you this, and told me you had to open it now so I can tell her your reaction." She handed over a messily wrapped present. Lindsay grinned as she tore open the wrapping, tears falling from her eyes as she saw the photo of Lindsay and Emily together in a handmade frame, decorated in blue and green, the colours Emily knew to be her sister's favourites. The bottom of the frame read: _Lindsay, love your little sister, Emily xxx_.

Lindsay looked up and showed Rachel the present. "I love it." She whispered as she clutched the present to her chest. Rachel smiled and wiped the girl's tears away.

"I have another present for you." The teacher told the teenager as she stood and knocked three times on the door the visitors entered through. The door opened, revealing Lindsay's solicitor.

"What's going on?" Lindsay asked in confusion, still clutching the photograph.

Rachel glanced at the solicitor, who smiled gently at the sixteen year old. "Lindsay, I have good news for you. The jury ruled in your favour, and you're to be released in two days' time." The solicitor informed her excitedly.

Lindsay blinked in shock. "But… where will I go?" She whispered, mainly to herself. "I can't go home."

Rachel shared another glance with the solicitor, who nodded and left the room once more as Rachel sat back down opposite Lindsay. "Lindsay, I know you don't want to go home yet, or maybe ever, but I spoke to social services to see what I could do to help." Rachel pulled a sheaf of papers out of her bag and set them on the table. "It's highly unusual, I grant you, and they were very reluctant at first, but once it was explained to them that you were comfortable with me and the prison confirmed that I'd been your only visitor, they finally agreed to it." Rachel pushed the papers over to Lindsay.

"What is it?" Lindsay asked, focusing on Rachel rather than the papers.

"If you sign those papers, then I can take you in. You can come home with me instead." Rachel told her gently. "There is one thing though. In order to live with me for as long as you like, you have to renounce your birth parents." Rachel added, her brow creasing with worry. "You'd be Lindsay Mason, but your sister would still be Emily James. I couldn't do the same for Em, I'm sorry."

Lindsay remained stock still, her brain ticking it all over. She didn't want to go home, not back to the house in which she killed her own father, that he'd abused her in. Her mother hadn't visited, phoned or written to her, and Emily could only send things through Rachel. Rachel had talked to her, and listened, and made everything not so awful for her. She frowned a little. She knew it sounded mean, but she didn't really see an issue with giving up her mother, not when Lindsay hadn't had a word, and Rachel had informed her, albeit reluctantly, that her mother was trying to pretend Lindsay didn't exist, so that she didn't feel so guilty all the time. The only thing that worried Lindsay was what that would mean for Emily.

"Would Em still be my sister?" Lindsay asked slowly.

Rachel nodded instantly. "Oh yes, love, of course. I made sure of that, and you can see her whenever you want to, but you won't be living with her, unfortunately."

"But I'm still her big sister?" She checked. Rachel nodded and Lindsay grabbed a pen to sign the papers, smiling once she'd finished. "Thank you." She told Rachel sincerely. "Do you mind if I carry on calling you Rachel?"

"Not at all, Lindsay." Rachel smiled and put the papers back into her bag. "I'll pick you up in two days' time then, when you're released." She handed another paperback over to the girl. "Here's another book for you to read whilst you're still here, and I bought you some chocolate."

Lindsay looked down at the book. _Much Ado About Nothing_ by Shakespeare. "Thanks, Rachel. I'll see you soon then."

"And you'll be home for Christmas."

"Yeah, I will. I can get Em a present!"

"Yes, you can."

The guard looked apologetic as she interrupted. "Sorry, but James, you need to go back to your cell now." Lindsay nodded and stood, carrying the book, chocolate and photo frame almost reverently as she was led back to her cell. She was getting out.

 **To Be Continued…?**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Next instalment, thanks to my procrastination of essays due tomorrow haha. Still don't own WR. Enjoy!**

 **A Second Chance**

 **Chapter 3**

Two days later, Lindsay packed up her belongings into a cardboard box one of the guards had generously given to her, remembering to fold the blanket carefully as she placed it inside.

"Hey Linds, you getting out today? You lucky thing."

Lindsay turned around to see a fourteen year old redheaded girl stood in the doorway to the cell. The girl was called Hanna, and she was in there for stabbing her uncle because he was hitting her twin brother. The courts were still deliberating over her case, but she'd told everyone that it wouldn't be that much longer before she'd hear the verdict.

"Hey, Hanna, yeah I am. Want some chocolate?"

Lindsay handed over her remaining chocolate to the redhead, who grinned her thanks and placed the chocolate in her pocket. "Thanks. I seem to remember you telling me you'd never set foot in that house again."

"I told therapy that." Lindsay corrected, though she was smiling. Lindsay and Hanna were forced into group therapy twice a week to try and help them through their issues, though Lindsay found more comfort and help when she talked to Rachel rather than her therapist, whom she had a mild hatred of.

Hanna shrugged her shoulders. "Same thing."

"I'm not going there. I got myself adopted." Lindsay shrugged in return. Hanna let out a pealing laugh that slowly tapered off as she realised that Lindsay was being completely serious.

"Seriously? Wow, how'd you manage that?"

"The person I trust the most helped me out." Lindsay replied softly as she finished packing her things. The guard showed up at the door with a wide smile.

"Come on James, your new mum's waiting outside for you."

…

Lindsay stepped out of the prison to see Rachel stood against her sports car, keys in one hand and a plastic bag in the other. Lindsay set her things on the wall by the door and ran into Rachel's arms, hugging her tightly. "Thank you so much." Lindsay whispered gratefully into Rachel's hair as the older woman hugged her back.

"It's no problem, Lindsay. Here." Rachel stepped back and handed Lindsay the plastic bag. "I got you some clothes so you wouldn't have to wear the prison clothes home." Rachel blushed a little. "I don't know if it'll fit or…"

"Thank you. I'll just go get changed." Lindsay rushed back inside to use the toilets to change whilst Rachel put Lindsay's cardboard box in the backseat of the car. Two minutes later, Lindsay rushed back out wearing a pair of black jeans, a purple t-shirt, a grey cardigan and black dolly shoes. "Thanks, Rachel, I love it all."

Rachel smiled as they both climbed into the car. "Just wait till you see your room then. Em helped me decorate it."

…

Lindsay stared in wonder at her new room as she placed the cardboard box down on her new bed. It was a large room two doors down from Rachel's, and Philip's room was two doors down from Lindsay's. There was a double bed set against one wall with a lot of pillows on and a deep purple throw blanket over the end, with white sheets on it. There were a couple of bookcases that were mostly empty, and a baby blue coloured desk on the opposite wall to her bed, with a desktop computer on it, and a comfy looking shiny black armchair set by it. There was also a set of drawers and a wardrobe in a baby blue colour, and the walls were all a cream colour. On the wall above the bed was a very large noticeboard that contained a note and three photos. The note read _Welcome Home Linds, love Em x_. The first photo was of Lindsay holding Emily when the latter was a week old, the former smiling for the camera with her front teeth missing. The second was one from the first day that the sisters had started Waterloo Road together, and the third was of Rachel and Emily stood together, clearly halfway through painting Lindsay's new room, as Rachel had cream paint on her cheek and Emily had paint on her nose, and both were grinning at the camera happily.

Lindsay sat down slowly on her bed and smiled softly. It looked nothing like her old room, yet it was simply perfect. It had also eased fears that Lindsay didn't even realise she'd had, that Rachel would try to get rid of her as soon as possible.

Rachel poked her head in at the door. "Lindsay, you okay love?"

"I'm good, thanks Rachel."

"Alright." Rachel entered the room and handed Lindsay a box. "One of your Christmas presents. I figured you might've wanted a new one." Lindsay looked down at the box and opened it. Inside lay a new phone, a fancy one with a touch screen. She picked it up out of the box just as she received a text message from Emily. She looked up in wonder at Rachel, who grinned. "I'm the headmistress of Waterloo Road. You don't think I can get the numbers of your friends and your sister?"

"I, uh, thank you." Lindsay stammered out, rolling her eyes internally at the thought that all she ever did nowadays was thank the older woman. Rachel smiled softly.

"It's fine. I think I'll leave you in peace to talk to your sister. Dinner'll be ready in an hour."

Lindsay unlocked the phone as Rachel walked back downstairs and looked at the text she'd gotten from her sister.

 _Hey Linds, it's me, Em. I hope you like your new phone and your new room and everything. Do you think you could call me back? Love you loads, Em xxx_

Lindsay scrolled through her contacts until she reached Emily's, quickly pressing the green button and holding the phone to her ear as it rang twice before it was picked up.

" _Lindsay? Is that you?"_

Lindsay almost burst into tears at her sister's hopeful voice. "Yeah, Em, it's me." She replied gruffly, praying that her voice wouldn't crack whilst she was on the phone to her baby sister.

" _Yay! Oh, Miss Mason said you'd be out of prison in time for Christmas and she was right!"_

"She was." Lindsay agreed. "Em, how're you doing?"

" _I'm fine, Linds. Mum's a bit… up and down, I guess, but she'll be alright too. Anyway, I can't believe you're now Lindsay Mason. What's with that, eh?"_

"It meant I could live here with Rachel, but I'll always be your sister, Em, I promise."

" _I know, Linds, I know. I love you too. Listen, I got to go. Mum's just got home with takeaway for tea. I'll text you before I go to bed tonight, okay?"_

"Okay." Lindsay agreed, reluctant to end the call. "I love you, Emily."

" _I love you too, Lindsay. I'll see you soon."_

Emily hung up and Lindsay put the mobile phone away into her cardigan pocket so she could keep it on her. At least she knew that her sister was alright. That was something. She checked the time on the alarm clock placed on the window sill next to her bed. She still had time to unpack her cardboard box before she was called down to dinner.

 **To Be Continued…?**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Next chapter!**

 **A Second Chance**

 **Chapter 4**

The following morning, Rachel took Lindsay into Manchester to buy the latter some new clothes, and so that Lindsay could buy Emily a Christmas present. There were only two days left until Christmas, so everywhere was absolutely manic, but Lindsay managed to get a whole new wardrobe, and bought her sister a present in the form of a new top, a pair of earrings and a fluffy diary with a matching pen. Unbeknownst to Rachel, Lindsay had also bought her a present that she'd kept hidden under Emily's.

Once they'd gotten back home at nearly five in the evening, Lindsay snagged the wrapping paper, cellotape and scissors and rushed up to her room to wrap her presents. She placed Emily's presents in a pile on her bed, and set Rachel's at the bottom of her wardrobe, ready to be given to the woman in question as soon as she could.

Five minutes later the doorbell rang, and knowing that Rachel was in the middle of making the pair some dinner, Lindsay jumped up off her bed and ran down the flight of stairs to answer it, jumping off the last stair and twisting the handle hurriedly, a tired smile automatically reaching her face as she opened the front door to reveal a blonde woman stood on the front porch holding the handles of a pram with a little blonde baby inside. Lindsay recognised Philip, who seemed to be hiding a little behind the blonde woman, so Lindsay deduced that the woman must be Rachel's sister Melissa, and the baby must be Georgia. "Hi, can I help you?" Lindsay asked politely.

"Yeah, I'm here to see my sister. I'm Melissa Ryan." Melissa introduced herself. "This is my son, Philip." She pointed at Philip, who flushed red at his mother's patronising tone and smiled nervously at Lindsay.

"I know." Lindsay responded, her attitude souring in response to Melissa's tone. "Hey Philip." Lindsay greeted the boy kindly. She would have hated it if her mother had spoken to anyone like that, and so she would never hold it against him.

"Hey Lindsay. Ros was gonna come too, but her folks wanted her to stay home tonight." Philip replied awkwardly.

"Linds, who's at the door?" Rachel called from the kitchen.

"I think it's your sister!" Lindsay yelled back, still blocking the doorway and preventing Melissa from gaining access to the house.

"What?!" Rachel rushed to the doorway to join Lindsay as she stared at her sister in shock. "Mel? What're you doing here? I thought the meal was going to be on the twenty fifth."

"It was but I wanted to see you sooner than that, sis." Melissa whined. Rachel sighed as she shared a glance with Lindsay, who shrugged.

"Fine, but I've only made enough dinner for me and Lindsay." Rachel responded, opening the door for her sister, nephew and niece to enter her home. Melissa marched through to the living room, pushing the pram, whilst Philip remained in the hall with his aunt and Lindsay.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Rach. I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen. I think she thinks you're back with Eddie." Philip winced a little as he mentioned the former deputy head, worried about how his words could potentially hurt his aunt.

"It's fine Phil. Have you eaten?"

"Mum and Georgie have but I haven't. I got in from Bolton's, and she rushed me straight out of the door again."

"Then you can eat with us two. I made a pizza and it's big enough for three of us. Just don't tell your mum that."

"Wait, from scratch?" Lindsay checked curiously.

"Yeah, Aunt Rach makes the best pizza ever." Philip replied with a grin. "It's really good. You just have to get used to the lack of chicken nuggets in this house."

"I've told you time and time again, Phil. If you want them then you cook them." Rachel responded as she led the two teenagers into the kitchen.

…

Lindsay wanted to tear her hair out in frustration. How Rachel and Melissa were sisters was completely beyond her comprehension. As far as Lindsay was concerned, Rachel was a good, warm-hearted person that had made mistakes in her life and learnt from them. On the other hand, she considered Melissa to be petty and small, with an insane need to one up her sister in everything. Melissa had been talking non-stop about Georgia and Eddie, with an emphasis on the latter and how much he came round to the house. Lindsay could see that Melissa wanted to get to Rachel, and though Rachel's expression gave nothing away, she knew that the woman was genuinely hurt by all the comments and digs.

"Can we not stay until Christmas, Rach?" Melissa pleaded.

"No."

"Please, Rach? Phil's already got a room here, and I could sleep in the guest room halfway between the pair of you."

"Phil stays here every two weeks, Melissa, as you well know, and you couldn't stay in that room anyway. That room is now Lindsay's." Rachel returned firmly. Lindsay flushed red as Melissa glared at her.

"I'm sure the kid could sleep in a different room for a couple of nights, Rach. I'm your sister."

"And Lindsay is now my daughter. The answer is no, Mel."

"Fine." Melissa stood up in a huff and put Georgia back into the pram. "Come on, Philip, let's go."

"I'm going to stop here tonight, mum." Philip stayed seated, which only angered his mother further.

"Philip, get up."

"No, I'm staying with Aunt Rach tonight." Philip insisted. Melissa flushed with anger, but managed to keep herself in check as her lips pursed.

"Fine, do whatever you want. You are so ungrateful, Philip. Rachel, I'll see you on Christmas Day, and I'll bring Eddie with me." She flashed her sister a bright, albeit fake, smile and flounced out of the house with her daughter. As soon as the door had slammed behind her, Rachel walked away up the stairs and into her room, leaving Lindsay and Philip alone in the living room.

Lindsay let out a long breath. "Wow. Philip, your mum is…"

"Don't say it." Philip groaned, his head in his hands. Lindsay shrugged.

"Still not as bad as my dad was." She told him quietly, well aware that the boy most likely knew about her father's abuse towards her, though not minding as much as she would have done before prison and all the visits from Rachel. "Look, Philip, how bad did Rachel fall for Eddie?"

"They were practically living together. I'm fairly certain they said the whole 'I love you' thing." Philip shrugged. "They tried not to rub my face in it, which I appreciated. Why?"

"You're certain he's not with your mum?" Lindsay checked.

"No, Eddie really dislikes mum. I think he still likes Rach, but… I dunno. They're both so closed off."

"How would you like to help me get them together?"

"Don't you hate the idea of having another dad?" Philip's eyes widened as he realised what he'd said. "Oh god, Lindsay, I didn't mean…"

"Don't worry about it." Lindsay waved it off, aware that he didn't mean any offense by it. "I've never met the guy, but I trust Rachel's judgement, I think. My point is, she clearly still likes the guy. Why not let them have another chance?"

…

"Rach?"

Lindsay let herself into Rachel's bedroom, her heart aching for the auburn haired woman when she saw Rachel curled up on the latter's bed, staring off into the distance and crying silently. Slowly, so as not to frighten her, Lindsay pulled herself onto the bed beside Rachel and put her arms around the older woman, gently hugging her.

"Rach, is this because of Mel?"

"I'm so sorry, Linds." Rachel managed to choke out in a whisper. Lindsay shook her head.

"What for? For taking me in? Treating me as your own? Defending me against your psycho sister?" Lindsay smiled sadly. "Come off it, not many teachers would listen to my messed up life, accept the fact I've murdered my dad, and still agree to adopt me so I don't have to go back to the house I was abused in."

"I couldn't let that happen, love. I just couldn't."

"And I'll be forever grateful for that. Now then, is all this about the stuff Mel was saying about Eddie?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I think it was more that she was setting out to hurt me. I love Melissa, and I'd do anything for her. Yet, she hates me."

"Because she wants what she can't have. I talked to Philip. Melissa's not with Eddie. Eddie can't stand her. He agreed to come for Christmas for you. At least give it all a chance, and ignore that psycho woman. She's not worth it."

"Thanks, Lindsay. How on earth did you know I needed to hear that?"

"Magic." Lindsay grinned as she clambered back off the bed. "Now then, I'm going to finish off some coursework and then I'm going to sleep. Will you be okay?"

"You're still set on going back to school after Christmas?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not trying to put you off. I'm just worried about you."

"I know. Look, I promise I'll tell you when things get tough. Even if it means I have to hide in your office four out of five days a week. I'm just happy I can still do all this."

"Alright. Goodnight, Lindsay."

"Night, Rachel."

 **To Be Continued…?**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Alright, so it's been a while, I know. I have problems with my hand right now, and updating this fic depends on whether or not I'm on my laptop. Anways, a big thanks to Pauline H for reminding me about finishing up this chapter, and I hope it does it justice. If my mental map is anything to go by, I reckon we're about halfway through the story. Oh yeah, references to what happened to Lindsay in this chapter, although that's kind of obvious in the entire story. Whatever.**

 **A Second Chance**

 **Chapter 5**

The following day, Lindsay awoke later than usual, her brain taking advantage of not running on a prison schedule. Glancing at the clock and seeing that it was almost noon, she made herself get up and have a quick shower before dressing in a pair of light blue jeans, a plain black t-shirt and a pair of fluffy, stripy socks. Tying her wet hair at her nape into a messy bun, she made her way downstairs slowly, still sleepy despite the shower.

Bypassing the living room completely, Lindsay entered the kitchen, only to stop in her tracks as she saw Rachel cooking at the stove whilst talking to her sister, Emily, who was sat at one of the kitchen chairs. "Em." She breathed out in surprise, causing the other two to both turn and look at her in unison. Rachel gave her a warm smile as Emily jumped out of her chair to run over and envelope her in as tight a hug as the eleven year old could manage.

"Lindsay! I missed you!"

Lindsay hugged Emily back, feeling tears well in her eyes. "I missed you too, Em." She looked up over Emily's head and mouthed her thanks to Rachel, who smiled and turned back to the stove, giving the two girls privacy and trying to get lunch finished simultaneously. "How've you been?" Lindsay asked in concern, sitting in one of the kitchen chairs, leading Emily to sit beside her.

"Okay. I just wanted you home, Linds. Mum's… off, I guess. When she gets into a mood I come here. Miss Mason said I could come over whenever I wanted to, so… How have you been? Has it been awful?" Emily rushed out, eyes filling with tears.

Lindsay shook her head, pulling her little sister into a tight hug. "Oh, Em, it was fine. I knew what I was getting into when I confessed to the court. Rachel visited me every week and I'm out now, aren't I?" Lindsay then glanced up to Rachel, who was pouring soup into three bowls. "Oh, Rach, can we go back there this afternoon?"

"Sure, but why?" Rachel asked curiously, placing a bowl in front of each of the sisters before setting one down opposite Lindsay and sitting down.

"I have a friend in there, Hanna. She stabbed her uncle for hitting her brother, Harry. Her parents won't visit 'cause they don't believe her, and her brother was put into care whilst the trial's still pending. I want to visit her before Christmas, if that's okay?"

"That's fine, love." Rachel confirmed. "I can either go in with you or wait in the car." She offered. Lindsay looked torn, glancing between Emily and Rachel.

"I have to get home in an hour. Mum invited family round for Christmas and I have to at least say hi." Emily smiled sweetly, aware of her sister's dilemma. "Don't be surprised if I'm back tonight though. They say bad things about you and I hate it." She shrugged, eating her soup in loud slurps that broke any tension in the room. Lindsay shot Rachel a look asking for information, to which Rachel replied with a slight nod.

"Later." Rachel mouthed. Lindsay nodded in return and turned to her food.

…

"So, why is Em so fidgety?" Lindsay asked as they pulled into the visitor's car park. Rachel turned off the engine and turned to face her with a sigh.

"Emily just doesn't know what she can and can't say right now. She hates what her mum and the rest of the family have done, but she also loves them. Same as she loves you. She's trying to protect you all."

"I don't need protecting." Lindsay replied automatically.

"I know that, but Emily's trying to deal with everything in her own way. She'll probably be back later and then you can talk to her properly." Rachel assured her gently. "Emily saw how much you did to protect her, what lengths you went to in order to keep her from the worst of it, and now she sees this as her turn to keep you from seeing the worst of what's happened since you confessed in court."

"What?" Lindsay felt the colour drain from her face. "You said you wouldn't let Em get hurt."

"And I haven't, love. Listen, Lindsay, Emily is fine. She just doesn't understand why her family can't accept what your dad did to you. It leads to a few arguments between Em and the rest of them, so she runs away a lot, though she only ever runs to my, our, house. That's all. If there was even a remote chance that Emily was being hurt then I'd take her out of that place immediately. You know that."

"I know, it's just… she's still my baby sister." Lindsay glanced up at the imposing building before glancing up at Rachel again, nervous about stepping back into the place a free person. "Uh, would you come with me? Hanna wants to meet you, and I can't…"

"It's weird going back in when you're not in handcuffs." Rachel spoke what Lindsay hadn't with a small nod. "Of course I'll go in with you. Just let me know when you're ready to go in."

"Thanks, Rach."

"There's no need to thank me, really."

"Really, there is. So, thank you."

…

Lindsay smiled widely as the door opened and Hanna stepped inside. Rachel nodded to the guard, who undid Hanna's handcuffs, and the two teenagers embraced tightly. Lindsay smiled into Hanna's hair as she pulled back. "Hanna. How've you been?"

"You haven't been gone that long, Linds. Same old, same old, really. Same routine, no visitors. How about you? You look much better than when you were in here."

Hanna sat down as Lindsay returned to her seat beside Rachel. "I've been good. Hanna, this is Rachel Mason, my new mum. Rachel, this is Hanna Matthews."

"It's nice to meet you." Rachel offered with a warm grin, causing Hanna to smile automatically in return. Hanna could see why Lindsay trusted the older woman, despite having just met her herself.

"Yeah, you too."

"So, how's group torture?" Lindsay laughed. Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Awful. Sally's going on and on about her boyfriend, all the time. It gets annoying after a while."

Lindsay nodded in commiseration with the redhead. Sally would talk for hours to anyone who would listen about her boyfriend, a guy called Dale. Unfortunately, everyone else knew that Sally was in prison for stalking Dale and trying to attack him. Dale had a restraining order against her, and the officials were always debating whether or not she should be in with general population or moved somewhere more suited for her mental wellbeing. "So, I take it no-one's told her the truth yet."

"Nope." Hanna made a popping noise at the end of the word, leaning back in her chair. "My lawyer thinks she'll get me out in about a month or so."

"That's good, right?" Rachel checked.

"It would, but she said that three months ago as well. It gets old fast." Hanna explained tiredly. Rachel nodded her understanding as Lindsay rolled her eyes. "At least when I get out I can see Harry again. My brother."

"It makes it all worth it." Lindsay assured her. "Seeing Em made me glad about what I did, because it was to protect her. It's kinda a good thing." Lindsay shrugged. She'd known from the start that protecting her baby sister was the top of her agenda, and nothing had ever happened that made Lindsay doubt doing it, even for half a second. She liked Hanna because the redheaded girl had her brother as her own top priority, and that had been the main bonding point for the two teens. Sharing a quick glance with Rachel, Lindsay knew she could come back and see Hanna at any point she wanted, and whenever she wanted it, Rachel would be with her, supporting and comforting her.

…

"Rachel, can I ask something?"

"Sure, love." Rachel stepped into the living room and practically fell onto the sofa beside Lindsay, where the sixteen year old was watching television half-heartedly. It was almost eleven at night, but neither female was tired enough to attempt sleep, though both were in pyjamas.

"What's Eddie like?" She asked hesitantly. Rachel paled a little, but answered all the same.

"Eddie… Uh, Eddie was… infuriating, especially at the start. Had to have the last word, had to be right all the time. It drove me batty." She smiled a little, causing Lindsay to giggle a little. She couldn't even imagine Mr Mead doing the same to the head as Rachel claimed Eddie had done. "But… he became my best friend. He knew everything about me, and didn't think less of me."

"Sounds good."

"It was. Then I panicked and he got with Mel. God, I wish I could've gone back and changed it. Just that bit, mind you." Rachel smiled as Lindsay edged closer.

"Can… Can I hug you?"

"Sure love." Rachel moved her arm around Lindsay's shoulders and pulled the teen into her side in a tight hug as Lindsay rested her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

"I…" Lindsay swallowed heavily. "I was just remembering a Christmas when I was really little. Em was only three and dad bought me an art easel, a big one that came with its own stool. Mum was annoyed about its size." Lindsay felt the hot tears slide down her face, dripping from her chin into Rachel's shirt. "I… I can't understand how someone who could be as good as he was when I was little, could also… hurt me so much later. Was it me? Did I do something that made him-?"

"No. No, Lindsay love, it was never you. Don't think that." Rachel sat up and made Lindsay look at her with a gentle hand under Lindsay's chin. "Listen to me. Nothing you could have done would have changed anything, unfortunately. It wasn't your fault. What happened was awful, but you survived, and that's what matters. Don't let him win, sweetheart."

"What?"

"If you let this control you, run your life, then your dad wins. Live your life, Lindsay. Don't let him win." Rachel told her firmly.

"But, I… I don't know how."

"We'll figure it out. You don't have to do it alone, love. I'll be here as long as you need me."

"Thanks." Lindsay fell silent for a few seconds before looking back up to Rachel with shining eyes. "Rach? I think that I want to win. I want to live my life. This won't be all that I am. I won't let it."

 **To Be Continued…?**


End file.
